


Past, Present & Future

by padmepetrichor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crying, Dissociation, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Zuko is back in the Fire Nation, honor restored and the Avatar destroyed. But old habits die hard, and Azula is looking forward to having him around the palace again.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Past, Present & Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mpdghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpdghoul/gifts).



> Please mind the tags and if you don't like what you see in the tags, don't read! 
> 
> Prompt for @mpdghoul I had an absolute blast filling from our group fic exchange! I loved the prompt of Zuko dissociating during this and using what he imagines Katara to be like to cope with being back in the Fire Nation. This takes place after Azula and Zuko return from Ba Sing Se and needless to say, our boy is feeling pretty hopeless about life. Enjoy!

Since their return to the Fire Nation, Zuko can’t sleep. His bed has only brought back his most painful childhood memories and when he closes his eyes, all he sees is that _stupid_ , stupid incident at Lake Laogai. How close he was to making the right decision. How close he was to something else. Something he can’t quite name, but feels. Something akin to a new chapter, a new page, whatever people wanted to call it.

_How could you have been so stupid?_

Despite the nagging voice that now lives in his head, he’d done it. Gotten everything he thought he wanted. The Avatar was destroyed, he was back in the palace and his father had restored all faith he previously lost. Still, he felt like he needed to take constant showers. Rid himself of whatever thin layer of slime had grown over his body since returning. 

_She looked at you differently._

When he does manage to sleep, her eyes visit his dreams and surround him. Ocean blue eyes that once told him everything was going to be okay as they looked at each other from two different walks of life. Eyes that for the first time in so long told Zuko it would be okay. Change is possible. It’s possible to go through life not hating every inch of yourself. 

But the dreams don’t tell him much. He is simply surrounded by those blue eyes, piercing a hole right through his soul.

He blinks, turns onto his right side and lets out a sigh, trying to close his eyes again and fall into sleep and maybe that same dream. Despite the sun fueling his power, summer seemed to be impossible to sleep in. The noises from the bugs outside, the frogs, the way the whole world burst with life each summer. It clogs his brain.

His bedroom door opens with a _click_ and Zuko doesn’t even bother sitting up. He sighs again, knowing the only reason for a nighttime visit is when you’re being interrogated. 

“Not even sitting up for your precious Sister? I’m hurt, Zuko.” Azula drawls, her voice getting closer as she approaches Zuko’s bed and leans against the bedpost.

“Some of us try to actually sleep at night, Azula.”

“Well, that’s no fun. Plus, if you’re trying to sleep, you’re doing a shit job at it.” 

He can hear her place something down on the floor and the bed rocks as she hoists herself up, sitting with her legs dangling over the side.

“What’s keeping you up? I thought you’d be sleeping like a baby since we got rid of the Avatar.”

“None of your business.”

“Is that any way to treat your sister who got your whole life back for you?” Azula shoves his leg from atop the bedsheets. “I expected more gratitude.”

Zuko remains silent, gripping his hands into his pillowcase. He pauses for a beat. Maybe Azula would know someone who could give him the same offer Katara gave. 

“What do you know about healing scars?” he asks, quietly. Azula snorts.

“Zuzu, I don’t think even a face-lift could help you at this point. You trying to get rid of your scar? Just deal with it and kill anyone who mocks it like the rest of us.”

It’s Zuko’s turn to snort. “Should have known you wouldn’t get it.”

Azula pauses. “Why, did someone tell you that it was possible to get rid of it?”

Zuko stays silent. Azula lets out a delighted gasp.

“It was that waterbender bitch, wasn’t it? Hah! What did she try and sell you, huh? Some mediocre healing spell that would get you all back to normal?”

“Shut up,” Zuko spits. 

“She did! Please, you think some half-assed waterbender was going to _permanently reverse_ that face of yours? You fall for the silliest lies, Zuko.”

“Will you leave me alone now?” Zuko grumbles, turning over to his left side, away from the shadows of Azula’s face. 

“Maybe you thought you’d whisk her away, go start some pathetic plain life? You’re destined for greatness, Zuzu, not to become some Southern Water Tribe girl’s house husband.”

“I said, leave me alone.” 

He can feel Azula moving onto the bed now. She grabs his shoulder and turns him onto his back again, pinning his shoulder sharply in place. She stares at his face, tilts her head to one side and then the other, then lets out a cackle—the kind of cackle only Azula can make.

“You _liked her_ , didn’t you? Thought you’d found yourself a nice, meager little girl that would make all your mistakes go away.”

Zuko can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and out of all the things he wishes for, he’s wishing extra hard that Azula would let him go back to attempting to sleep in peace.

“She’s soft. You’d have to be stupid not to see that.” 

“Shut up.” 

She digs her nails into his shoulder and moves to straddle him, grinning at him like a cat facing its next meal from where she sits on his hips, the bedsheet between them.

“So uncharacteristic of you, Brother. I always thought you preferred sharp edges to soft curves.” 

“Get away from me, Azula.”

“ _Make me_ , Zuzu.”

She leans down until her face is no more than an inch from his. Zuko can’t believe he thought that coming back after everything that happened in Ba Sing Se, that Azula would have dropped her old habits. He inhales, trying to steady his breath and take his mind to another place. After they’d come back and Azula gave all the credit to _Zuko_ , of course, she wasn’t going to let everything go. Old habits die hard, and all that.

He stays stiff as a board, working to make sure he doesn’t move a muscle as Azula leans in closer, her breath almost cool compared to the normal heat of her firebending. She presses her lips to his neck for a moment, then runs her tongue along the back of his ear.

“You really think she’d be able to satisfy you, Zuzu?” Azula whispers. Zuko screws his eyes shut and tries to ignore the pressure growing in his pants. 

_It’s a normal body reaction. It doesn’t mean anything, it’s just your body._

He can feel Azula falling back into the same old pattern. Slowly grinding her hips into his, the bedsheet still separating them, he can feel her hips almost piercing his, sending his blood rushing right to his cock.

It only takes a few minutes of this before Azula’s nails scrape down Zuko’s torso, pulling his shirt off of him and clawing her way down into his pants. Her hands are quick to wrap around his cock and Zuko keeps his mind on his breath and his eyes tightly screwed shut.

_Just keep breathing. Let her take it and it’ll be over quicker._

He inhales again, trying to hold his breath and the hands that are moving up and down his shaft become soft. He can’t feel Azula’s nails digging into his foreskin like she usually prefers—always a bit of pain at his expense to make her feel good. The hands wrapped around his cock gently slide up and down, lingering at the tip.

When he feels the warmth and wetness replace the hands that can only mean Azula’s mouth on him, Zuko snaps his eyes open, startled by the giving gesture that Azula almost never gives him (only if he begs). 

When it’s not Azula who sees with his cock in her mouth, Zuko is shell shocked. He would recognize that braid, the whisps of hair framing her face anywhere. _Katara_.

 _What’s happening to me? I must be going crazy_.

He’s in his bedroom, in the palace and Azula is very certainly scraping her nails up and down his cock right now. But he’s watching Katara gently bob her head up and down, taking his length down her throat and then coming up for air, her mouth enveloping him like velvet.

He lets out his breath and a moan comes along with it. He moves his hand nervously toward Katara’s hair, stroking back down her braid. She lifts her head up and smiles, moving up toward Zuko’s face. She reaches her hand toward his face, toward the scarred flesh, just like she did in Lake Laogai. He can feel the wetness pooled in her cunt hovering inches above his cock and he leans toward her (he should have done this at Lake Laogai), bucking his hips to try and go inside her, to connect with her as she touches his face in a way he’s never let anyone touch him before.

Zuko gasps as wetness plunges down onto his cock, lifting his shoulder blades off the bed and sending his hair into his face again. 

“You miss me, Zuzu?” Azula snarks, driving her hips back and forth as she fucks him. He’s looking at Azula—of course, he’s looking at Azula—and he’s forgotten that when Azula takes him, she likes to take him rough.

She pushes him back, pinning him down again on the bed and dragging her nails down his chest again. She slows her hips slightly, dragging herself forward and up, only to shove herself back down on him, letting his cock hit the hilt of her cervix.

He’s paralyzed again—he can’t ever seem to say no to Azula—and watches as she smiles at him and takes one of his hands, bringing it toward her. He knows what she wants and he tries to shut his eyes again as he begins to try and rub her clit as best he can from his current angle.

“You know I had to find my own ways of replacing our usual entertainment while you were exiled, but it just feels _so good_ to have you home again, Brother,” Azula moans, letting some smoke fire out under her palms and burn into the sheets. “Seems like you missed me too, didn’t you?”

Zuko stays quiet, trying to focus on the circles his fingers are making around her clit and keeping his eyes shut. _Just breathe_.

Her hands are around his neck and her weight is on top of him again before he can let out another breath. 

“You know I don’t like it when you sit there all quiet,” Azula snarls, using her brute strength and force to roll herself and pull him on top of her so that their positions are reversed. He now sits on top of her, one of her hands still around his neck and the other heating up some small blue flames beside them.

“Now why don’t you be a good boy and get to fucking your Sister like you’ve missed her, huh Zuzu?” 

Her hands are on his face again only for a moment and Zuko swoops her legs up in his arms, taking a moment to drink all of her in. Her hair out of her braid now, splayed out underneath her as she ever-so-slightly bucks her hips upward, waiting for Zuko to fill her again. She’s beautiful. 

He’d never really thought about women from any other nation until they met. He’d only known Fire Nation women. But Katara was gentle and accepting and she offered him the chance to reach the self he’d been yearning for. The self that he thought he lost so many years ago.

He takes a moment to drink all of Katara in, placing a kiss to her inner thigh before pushing into her again, basking in her soft moans as his body melds with hers. _This is what it means to connect with another person_.

“Ah, Zuko,” Katara moans as his cock drives deeper into her. He leans down, reaching his hand from under her leg to bring her face closer to his so he can kiss her, feel more of her, feel more of her pleasure within his own body.

He can feel his own orgasm building as her walls continue to grip him. Her moans into his mouth are louder now, he can feel, and he just wants to stave off his own orgasm long enough to give her one. He pulls out of the kiss and looks down her body, watching his cock slide and in out of her slick folds. He releases one of her legs so he can move his hand back to her clit, drawing steady circles with his thumb. She feels so warm in his arms, strong in ways he’s never seen strength displayed. 

“A little—faster—” Katara pleads and he increases his thumb’s speed while driving his cock into her. He can feel her body tensing and he almost wants to cry—all he wants is to make sure she feels good and he’s doing it. 

“I got you,” Zuko says and he can feel Katara’s body start to tremble as her orgasm ripples through her lithe frame, walls fluttering around Zuko’s cock and sending his own eyes rolling into the back of his head from how good it feels. How good and _safe_ and warm she feels, coming on him like this.

Still moving in and out of her, but at a slower pace than before, he picks his head up to meet her gaze—those bright blue eyes he looked into in Lake Laogai. But they’re brown and it’s Azula he’s staring at, fucking into, fucking through her next orgasm.

“I knew you still had it in you, Brother,” Azula pants, running her hands through his scalp, grabbing a fistful of his hair, then yanking. “Now it’s your turn to come.”

The pain and the pressure on Zuko is an all-too-familiar turn-on and he grits his teeth as his cock drives in and out of Azula. He can feel Azula’s hands reaching and squeezing his balls, tensing up his whole body.

“Don’t you go leaving me, Zuzu,” Azula taunts. “I want you to come deep inside your Sister, show me _just how much_ you missed me. Show me that no one else can make you come like I can.”

The feeling of being inside Azula, the wetness enveloping him, the pressure and pain on him, is too much for Zuko to put off anymore. He knows that he’s going to come and he hates it—he hates that she holds so much power over him. He can feel the pressure welling up in his balls and he lets the tears flow freely as he comes into Azula, cock sputtering and filling her up as he bottoms out within her.

His tears turn into sobs as he finishes coming and he hates himself, hates every part of him that allowed him to make the decisions he made in Ba Sing Se, the part of him that meagerly came back to this stupid palace, turned away from a life that could have fulfilled him in so many other ways. He gasps as he’s thrust backward on the bed and Azula pulls herself away from him, letting drops of his cum drip down onto her thighs.

“Ugh, I see you’re not done with your dramatics yet, Brother? I thought you’d grown out of this.” He can hear her sigh as she gets off of the bed and rummages around at the bottom of the bed. He can’t bring himself to move and when she is back on the bed within a few minutes, grabbing his torso and flipping him onto his stomach, he realizes that she wasn’t ready for him to make any movements yet, anyway.

His sobs have eased into sniffles now and he keeps his eyes closed, thrusting his forearms and head into the bedspread. Her fingers trace lightly over his ass and his eyes snap open when he realizes that Azula came for multiple things tonight.

“You look so tight, Zuzu,” Azula murmurs and he can hear her spitting into her hand. With no warning, her finger is pressed into his hole and he lets out a yelp. His hands grip into the bedspread, trying to focus on something, anything else in the room besides Azula’s finger sliding in and out of him.

It’s better when she decides to pull her finger out after a few minutes, replacing it with her tongue. He can at least bear this, for however long she decides she wants to keep playing with him. 

_Just focus on the bedsheets or the floor or whatever—you’re almost through it_.

Her tongue is warm, but not hot and she laps quietly at his ring, sometimes drawing her tongue down to take in his balls, then licking back up to his hole. He shudders and leans further back into her. She rubs her hand up and down his thigh as she draws circles with her tongue. His cock is almost fully hard again and he gasps as she dives her tongue deeper into his ass. 

“You like that Zuko?” Katara’s voice makes his whole body relax into her.

“Yeah, please, I—” he stops himself.

“Please, what? What can I do for you?”

“I—could you—I want your fingers, please,” Zuko begs quietly, leaning his ass again back into her touch. 

“Of course,” she murmurs, placing kisses down his outer thigh. He can hear her putting her fingers into his mouth, slicking them up before gently pushing her forefinger into his hole. He flutters his eyelids closed and lets his body relax, opening himself up for her.

“More,” Zuko whispers, barely audible, but he knows Katara can hear him from her second finger pushing into him, expanding him even further, getting himself ready to take all of her. She’s so steady and calm as she opens him up, as Zuko begins to mewl and buck back into her hips. 

“You ready to take me, Zuko?” Katara leans over and whispers into his ear, her hair brushing his exposed back. He nods, still pushing himself back on her fingers and sharply inhaling when she pulls them out. “It’s okay, I’m gonna be inside you soon,” she says, rubbing his back as she sits back. He can hear her readying herself as she rubs his backside and he hears her slicking herself up.

He could live like this, he knows he could. Being with Katara, living in an expanse of wilderness, in a new home they built for themselves. Joining like this every night, exploring each other’s bodies and providing each other the safety they each needed. He could heal like this, with just Katara’s body intertwined with his, pleasuring each other and building a new life, a new chapter, a new world together.

Her silicone cock, fully slicked, pushes into him, inch by inch. He lets out a full breath, relaxing every muscle in his body as he lets her take every part of him. He submits, letting a wave of relief wash over him as he gives her control. His cock is swelling, so hard from all the attention she gave him with her mouth and he aches for her to make him come. To allow him to let go, let go of everything that he’s done until now.

Her hands continue to run all over his back and his buttocks as she begins a slow and steady rhythm, fucking in and out of him. Her hands that were so ready to heal him, so ready to help him and allow him to let go of his past, now guiding him through his own submission to his new life. He moans freely now, hoping he’ll never have to give up this feeling.

“I love it when my cock makes you noisy, Brother,” Azula whispers into his ear. She pulls back out of him and then slams her length into him, jolting Zuko into consciousness again. Azula fucks him like she’s aiming for a high score in a competition—she fucks him like she’s breaking an animal into submission.

He hates how overstimulated she makes him—knows that submission and begging and breaking are her goals every time she comes to see him. Sometimes he likes to be broken down. He considers it atonement for all of his bad past decisions. Maybe if he atones enough, he’ll feel good enough to break free.

His cock is red and weeping by now, almost painful with the urge to release another burst of cum. Azula’s grip on his hips is tight, tight enough with her nails digging in that he knows he’ll have bruises come morning. She pulls his body back and forth into her like a ragdoll, a plaything, a useless toy she doesn’t care about the condition of. 

“Are you going to come for me, Brother? I know you like it when we play rough.”

All Zuko can do is nod, meekly, as he stares at the bedspread and accepts his fate.

“Then what are you waiting for? Not man enough to finish?”

She slams into his ass again. 

“Come for me, _Prince Zuko_.”

His body tenses as he begins to shake and tremble, cum spurting out of him, onto the bedspread, for the second time tonight. Azula gives him a few more strokes and then, finally, withdraws quickly. 

Zuko stays on all fours, panting and blinking, unable to move his gaze from the bedspread. He can hear Azula removing the strap-on and hopping off the bed, pulling her robe back across her body.

“Well, well, I did miss our adventures together, Brother. I feel so much better with you back at home. Just think of all the time we have to catch up now. I do hope you learned a trick or two while exiled—I know I did.” 

He can hear the smirk in her voice. She walks over to him, still on his fours, staring.

“Aw, Zuzu, cat got your tongue?” She grabs a fistful of his hair again and tugs, twisting his face to meet her gaze. She gives him a long once-over, eyes tracing down his body and then to the cum stains that have splattered the bedspread. She chuckles.

“If only your sweet, waterbending tribe girl could see you now, huh, Brother? I bet this would be _exactly_ what she’d expect from you.” Azula lets go of his hair and pushes him back onto the bed. Her black hair falls over her shoulders as she ties her robe in front, pulling the fabric over her pale breasts as she readies herself to leave. She gives him another smile and then turns, walking back toward his bedroom door.

“I hope I don’t have to come looking for you in the morning. Sleep tight, Zuzu.”

The click of the door indicating she’s left the room, Zuko pulls his knees to his chest, looking down at his legs and hugging himself tightly. If he can just replay what happened at Lake Laogai in his head one more time, perhaps it will give him enough strength to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you again for the very big brained prompt @mpdghoul, this was such a delight to write!


End file.
